Stuck in a Cliche Percy Jackson Romance
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: In a series of unfortunate events that would take much too long to explain here Levy King finds herself in an alternate dimension. A dimension where fourteen year olds girls and boys look like super models and everything is backwards. A dimension that encompasses the worst of the worst in fanfiction specifically a cliche Percy Jackson Romance.


**Title:** **Stuck in a Cliche Percy Jackson Romance**

 **Author:** **The Real Black Swan**

 **Rating: PG-13/ T**

 **Summary:** **In a series of unfortunate events that would take much too long to explain here Levy King finds herself in an alternate dimension. A dimension where fourteen year olds look like super models and everything is backwards. A dimension that encompasses the worst of the worst in fanfiction specifically a cliche Percy Jackson Romance.**

 _I don't own Percy Jackson_

* * *

 **This is a Prologue**

"So are aliens real yes or no?" My brow furrows as I stare at the blank word document in front of me as I formulate an answer.

"No, not enough proof." I can feel my best friend Elle rolling her green eyes as she lets out an exasperated sigh. "Such a non believer." She tuts causing me to turn and grin at her.

"How about this? When little green martians come down from the stars and enslave us all, you can have gloating rights."

"Sounds fair, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't I'll probably be dead, who wants to live in a world where I can't get coffee everyday." I deadpan and Elle shakes her head causing her long red hair to swish in the wind.

Rolling my brown eyes, I run hand through my short wavy brown hair. "I hate it when you do that."

"Well next time don't cut your hair so short." She admonished me with a wicked grin.

"You're right next time I'll just shave my hair off." I retort with a smirk and turn back to the blank page in front of me. "Ugh."

"Writers block?" Elle asks  
"Extreme writers block." I agree.

"Right about what you like and know?"  
"What do _I_ know?"

"Peter Johnson? You know a lot about that."  
"First of all it's Percy Jackson, but thanks for that Mr.D." I retort even though she won't get the reference.

"Was that a reference?"

"I just want you to know how I feel every time you make a Star Wars reference and I don't get it."

"Whatever I offered to let you watch it, what are you writing?"

"A fanfic."

"Well, you've done that before."  
"Those were one-shots, this has to be five chapters." I tell her shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Why?

"It's for a contest." A week ago I received an email telling everyone about writing contest for Wattpad and I decided after a lot of pacing to submit something.

"Ooo look at you branching out and expanding your writing skills." Shooting me a grin the reminds me of the Cheshire Cat Elle nods approvingly.

"My branch is going to break if I don't come up with something to write about."I sigh shaking my head wondering if I should just give up now.

"I think I have the cure for that." Elle jokes attempting to nonchalantly gesture to a boy with dark hair sitting across down the table from us.

"No way."  
"Why not?" She asks though her tone is begging me not to answer.

"The guy's wearing a lanyard so obviously he's in college- way to old for us," I tell her glancing at the boys again, " And if the notice we're not the only ones that noticed him." I concluding attempting the gesture to a group of girls with their eyes on him.

"Thanks Sherlock, I so needed that crushing of my dreams." Elle says giggling a little.

"You are welcome, hopefully this will help you have more realistic dreams." I reply trying not to giggle, but failing miserably.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!"  
Jumping a little I feel someones glare on the back of my forehead. Turning around slowly I find myself staring into the terrifying eyes of the librarian. My face flushes red and I quickly look back the computer staring at my wordless document trying to figure out what to write.

The truth was I had written a full length well mostly full length fanfic a romance one at that. I felt a shudder run down my spine. The writing disaster of 2012. It makes me wish the world had ended that year.

Shaking my head again, I stand up. "Look I'll see you tomorrow."

"Want me to walk home with you?" Elle asks, but I shake my head. "Nah, I'm okay." "Alright I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to go to the restroom."

"Thanks for telling me that much needed information." I mutter under my breath as head towards the front doors.

"Hey." Frowning at the masculine voice I continue to walk.

"Hey you." Realizing with a jolt that the voice is in fact talking to me, I turn around and look up. Immediately my brain turns to mush. "Hi-hi."  
"I noticed you forgot your notepad."

I feel myself nodding as I prepare to say something. Thank you, I tell myself, say thank you.

"Did you know that a woman's face is more alluring and beautiful when she's at her peak of her fertility?"

It's takes me a moment to realize that I had not said thank you. Immediately my inner socially awkward auto pilot attempts to do damage control. The pilot decides after one second of deliberation to do the rational thing and run.

So I run and run into the parking lot then into the street and I get hit by a car.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this prologue, if you do please review. Reviews make me smile. Bye :)**


End file.
